


A New Toy

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Hybrids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ownership, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, but not in a kink way, idk - Freeform, if thats your thing, or maybe, we're all going to hell anyways, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The twins had told Sakusa they wanted Yachi to be their new toy.Now it's time to play.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Kittens and Puppies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm backkkkkkk. This is a shorter fic and different than my other ones. If it's not your thing, thats okay! Just move on.
> 
> I'm working on an IwaOi fic (I know I've said this a million times but I've actually got part of it typed out), so stick around for that one soon!
> 
> This is all fiction, so please don't yuck someone else's yum, and just let everyone enjoy their fucked up porn in peace.

Sakusa raised his head when he heard a soft knock at his door. 

“Sakusa-sama, you wished to see me?” A petite blonde woman poked her head through the crack in the door. 

“Ah, yes, Yachi please come in.” Sakusa closed the lid to his laptop, and gestured for her to take a seat in the chair across from his desk. 

“I wanted to inform you that you will no longer be serving the role as my personal assistant,” he said as he reached down into his side drawer to gather a few things. Yachi looked at him with a startled expression.

“B-but please, sir. What did I do? Please, give me another chance.” Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. 

Yachi had come to work for Sakusa as repayment for her father’s gambling debts. Instead of allowing his daughter to pay them off, he had just continued to wrack up more, and now owed Sakusa millions. 

Sakusa wasn’t actually planning on having Yachi work off all her father’s debt--with what she was making now it would take her over 80 years to earn it all back--and that was if he didn’t continue to waste his life, and money, at a poker table. No, he had had other ways he was planning to collect what was owed to him, but the kittens had given him a new idea. 

He sat several items down on the desk in front of him. One was a small plastic cup with a blue screw lid on top, a thick packet of paper, and two metallic rubber dildos--one silver and one gold. 

Yachi stopped stuttering when he placed them in front of her, and stared at them in confusion. 

“From this day on, you will act as my kitten’s personal breeding toy.” After their first playdate with Tendou’s puppies, the twins had stated their interest in using Yachi. Sakusa had asked them if they were serious a week later and they excitedly said yes. 

When they looked up at him with their wide pleading eyes, how could he say no?

“I-I don’t understand sir,” Yachi’s voice trembled with fear and hesitation. 

“I have written up a new contract for you. I will pay you not only what you make now, but an additional $15,000 every week. The duties of your new position are laid out clearly here, but I will also read them to you aloud now.” Sakusa plucked the stack of papers up off the desk, and flipped to the appropriate page. 

“Every morning you will arrive here before us. You will be naked, kneeling by their toy box, with both of your holes prepared and stretched. I have provided you with dildos molded after their cocks, I suggest you have both of them inserted in you while you’re waiting. I will also provide you with as much as their favorite brand of lube as needed.” 

“You will also be on birth control that stops your regular cycle, and are required to not engage in any type of sexual intercourse with any other partners while you are filling this position. The kitten’s will be your new boss and you are to do exactly as they say. Any insubordination will be met with swift punishment.” 

Yachi opened her mouth to speak, but Sakusa quickly interrupted her. 

“Might I also remind you that your father’s debt to me now exceeds 423 million yen. I have already found a replacement for your original position, if you refuse this new one, I will have no choice but to send you to work at one of the casinos, where you will make minimum wage.” 

Tears streamed down the woman’s cheeks and she was trembling slightly, but Sakusa found himself unmoved. The only creatures he cared about were sleeping soundly behind him. He supposed he could buy them a much more willing toy, but they had said they wanted Yachi, and so it was her that they would get. 

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water. Sakusa looked down at his watch, impatient to get home after a long day. 

“I will give you the evening to think it over. If you do decide to this new agreement I expect you to follow the rules written in your contract. You can leave it signed on my desk in the morning.” He pushed the cup towards her. 

“Whether you take this new job or not, I need you to take this STI test before you leave. You can drop it off to Alysa downstairs before you leave.” Sakusa was mildly surprised at how well she was holding herself together. It was clear she was distressed, but besides the tears and slight trembling, she made no sounds or spoke out against him. Being the daughter of a ruthless yakuza boss had trained her well. 

She reached out to gather the items off his desk, but Sakusa reached out and wrapped his cool fingers around her wrist. 

“Pardon my paranoia, but I need you to take that test in front of me. I must assure that the kittens’ health is not in jeopardy.” Her eyes widened in horror, while Sakusa’s remained unwavering. 

“A-alright sir,” she hiccuped. Sakusa let go of her wrist to allow her to pull her pantyhose and underwear down. She let out a quiet sob as she shakily raised her skirt and placed the cup between her legs. 

Sakusa wrinkled his nose when he saw her pussy. He had never understood the fascination with female anatomy. It never made want burn through his chest, or cause his mouth to water like the hard thick cocks of his kittens. 

It took her a few moments, but finally Yachi began to piss into the cup. Sakusa’s patience was running thin, and he idly leaned his head against his hand and watched as the liquid overflowed from the cup and ran down her wrist and legs. 

Disgusting.

Yachi held a hand over her mouth to silence herself as she created a small puddle beneath her. When she was done, Sakusa pushed the lid to the edge of his desk, and pulled out a small packet of wet wipes as well.

“Put the lid on it and take it down with you as you leave. Make sure you wipe it and yourself off first.” Silently, Yachi did as she was told. With as much dignity as she could muster, she pulled her soiled undergarments back up, and collected the rest of the items from Sakusa’s desk. 

Her hands hesitated over the dildos for a moment before she hastily picked them up and shoved them into her purse. 

“Have a good evening Sakusa-sama.” She bent into a formal bow, quickly turning and leaving the room leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind her. 

Sakusa turned in his chair to find the twins sitting up on their knees, tails flicking back and forth excitedly. 

“Are we getting a new toy Daddy?” Sakusa stood and ran his hands through their hair as they nuzzled into his torso. 

“I believe you will be.” He smiled into Osamu’s hair as they began to purr happily. 

For them, he would do anything. 

~~~

The next morning Atsumu and Osamu were buzzing with excitement to get to the office. They practically dragged Sakusa out of the apartment, tugging at their leashes to get him to walk faster. 

Sakusa’s spirits were high, he loved to see them this excited. He had a contingency plan for if Yachi was not seated in the office when they got there. Tendou was free for the afternoon and said he and the puppies could stop by if things didn’t go according to plan. 

He knew the kittens would be upset if she had declined the new job offer, but getting stuffed with puppy cock always satieded them. Sakusa already had a list of backup girls to reach out to, many who already worked for Kuroo, and would be easy to acquire. 

“Good morning Saeko,” he greeted his new assistant as they walked past her desk. She nodded her head in greeting, not even batting an eye as the kittens walked naked past her. Her brother was currently employed by Kuroo, and she had seen too much to be phased by anything now. 

Relief flooded through Sakusa, when he opened the door to his office to find the lights already on, and Yachi kneeling at the edge of the chaise. 

The twins let out little yips of excitement, but couldn’t run forward because of their leashes. 

“Patience you two,” Sakusa chastised softly. 

He walked over to his desk and went through his normal routine of sitting down, booting up his laptop, peeling off his suit coat, and folding it over the back of his chair. 

Atsumu whined and tugged at his leash gently. Sakusa almost wanted to make them wait longer just so he could hear them beg. 

“Kisses, and then I’ll take your leashes off.” Atsumu let out a small huff, but leaned down to press his lips to Sakusa’s. Sakusa curled his fingers into silky golden hair, and drew the kiss out long and slow, the lingering taste of Atsumu’s breakfast still on his tongue. 

When he pulled away from Atsumu, Osamu was already at his side, and eagerly met him for his own kiss. Osamu licked into his mouth enthusiastically, whining loudly when Sakusa tugged at one of his ears. 

Sakusa finally separated their lips when his head was dizzy from lack of oxygen. 

“Alright. Now you can have your fun.” Sakusa reached up and unclipped their leashes; both the kittens bounced onto their chaise. 

“Hitoka~,” Atsumu sang. Sakusa hung their leashes on their hooks, watching Yachi from the corner of his eye. 

Her face was stricken with fear. She sat rigid and tense next to a box of various toys Sakusa kept for the twins. 

Atsumu wrinkled his nose in annoyance when she didn’t crawl up to join them. He stretched his body across the cushions, draping himself over the edge where she was seated. 

“Helloooooo?” He snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to jump. Her eyes darted over to Sakusa who was currently watching her with a neutral expression. His fingers tapped the signed contract sitting on the top of his desk. 

Yachi closed her eyes and let out a deep shaky sigh, before slowly rising to her feet. Atsumu grabbed her wrist and yanked her down next to him, causing her to let out a shriek. 

“I wanna fuck her pussy,” Osamu rambled quickly. Atsumu’s face fell into a pout. 

“No, I want to!” Osamu took Yachi by the arms and heaved her up onto his lap. He nuzzled between her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to gasp. 

It had been quite some time since they had fucked a woman. Since Sakusa had bought them, they had only fucked him and each other. When they had been rented for parties, occasionally the female patrons would have them fuck them, but mainly they just enjoyed to watch them breed each other.

With deft fingers, Osamu reached down, and in one swift motion pulled out the dildo that was currently secured in Yachi’s pussy. Triumphantly he held up the wet toy; it shimmered silver in the low office light. He pulled off her breast with a pop.

“My dildo is already in her, which means I get to fuck her pussy first.” Atsumu couldn’t even protest before Osamu was lowering Yachi onto his hard and leaking cock. His lips wrapped around her nipple again, and he moaned as she sat down fully on him. 

The golden kitten grumbled unhappily, but took his place behind Yachi and removed the gold dildo from her ass. His mood seemed to get better as he pushed his own cock inside her. Soon, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the kitten’s moans filled the room.

Yachi looked so small sandwiched between them. Her fingers dug into Osamu’s shoulders as she was fucked from both ends. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she bit her lip to stay silent. 

Sakusa watched them for a few more moments. Atsumu pulled Osamu’s head from Yachi’s chest and forced him into a frantic kiss above her head. They filled her continuously, when one moved out, the other thrusted in, assuring that she was never empty. 

They were happy, which meant Sakusa was happy. He turned back to his computer and began his work for the day, a soft smile spreading across his face. 

For the rest of the day they kittens flipped Yachi back and forth between them, thoroughly intent on breaking in their new toy today. 

Sakusa sent his current email, and then turned back around to watch them for a little while. His cock strained heavy and hot against his pants, and his balls ached for release. Listening to them all day had been glorious, but now that it was approaching lunch, he longed to bury his cock down their throats and feed them. 

Osamu was laid flat on his back, with Yachi laying down on his chest. He fucked into her lazily, his cock causing her flooded pussy to squelch every time he pulled in and out. 

Atsumu was seated on his brother’s face, and had Yachi’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Osamu’s hands came up and parted the globes of his twin’s ass, licking and sucking his hole. Atsumu’s fingers were buried in Yachi’s hair as he thrust into her mouth, drool and precome dripped down her chin. 

“God, Samu, yes.” Atsumu threw his head back, exposing the thick muscles of his neck. Sakusa’s mouth watered as the veins bulged out under the pink and purple bruises he had left there last night. 

The golden kitten’s hips snapped forward faster, rocking back and forth between his brother’s tongue and Yachi’s mouth. Osamu pressed in as deep as he could go, no doubt chasing every drop of milk he had left there this morning. 

Atsumu slammed his hips hard against Yachi’s face and whimpered as he came. His grip in her hair kept her from moving. 

“Daddy, she’s not swallowing.” Atsumu glared down at Yachi. Her cheeks puffed up, full of come, and it dripped down her chin and pooled onto Osamu’s chest. Anger flared in Sakusa’s chest. He reached forward and pinched her nose with his pointer finger and thumb. She gurgled around Atsumu’s cock in panic, trying to pull away but not able to do so because of the kitten’s grip in her hair. 

“Swallow,” Sakusa’s voice was dark with warning. She had been doing so well all morning; why must she act up now?

Finally, her throat bobbed as she began to swallow Atsumu’s come. The golden kitten let out a happy noise, loosening his grip on her head, and relaxing back down onto Osamu’s face. The silver kitten still sucked and licked at his brother, and kept his lazy pace of fucking Yachi, clearly savoring his enjoyment. 

Sakusa dropped his hand from her nose, leaning back in his chair to watch her until Atsumu finished coming, his irritation slowly subsiding as he listened to the happy whimpers and moans coming from his pets. 

“Atsumu are you hungry?” He asked once the kitten pulled his cock out of Yachi’s mouth. She gasped and collapsed onto Osamu’s chest, face resting in the come that she had failed to swallow.

The golden kitten nodded and hopped off the chaise to settle between Sakusa’s legs. While he ate, his brother flipped Yachi onto all fours, pushing her upper half into the cushion, and began to fuck her earnestly. Sakusa could see the come leaking out of her pussy and asshole, coating her legs and stomach. From the waist down she was drenched in the kitten’s pleasure. 

After Atsumu had eaten his fill, the twins traded places. Tired after his meal, Atsumu laid on his back, and watched lazily as Yachi bounced up and down on his cock. When Osamu returned, he entered her from behind, and they fucked her in both holes again. 

The entire day went like that. They constantly fucked her, filling her until she was overflowing, feeding her, and making her gag on their cocks. 

When they were resting they still stayed inside her, forcing her to warm their cocks as they napped, or played games on their phones. Yachi stayed silent through the majority of the day, only occasionally moaning when they ripped an orgasm from her. 

Sometimes the exhaustion was too much and she fell asleep, always waking up to a cock pushing past her lips. 

When the day finally ended, Sakusa turned around to see all three of them on their sides. Yachi was sandwiched between the twins, Osamu in front of her and Atsumu behind. One of her legs was thrown over Osamu’s hip, exposing her, so Sakusa could easily see both of their cocks crammed into her pussy. 

Come poured out of her pussy and her ass, both stretched and swollen from a day of abuse. Osamu’s cock pulsed as he came inside her once again, while Atsumu slowly thrust in and out. Her head was buried in Osamu’s collarbone, eyes closed and breathing even. She must have passed out from exhaustion again. 

Her body was covered in hickies, bite marks, and bruises from the kitten’s rough play. Dried come matted her hair and covered her body in a thin flakey layer. Her nipples and breasts were swollen and raw from continuous sucking and kneading. Her ass gaped open slightly, Sakusa had watched both the kittens penetrate her there after lunch; their shared come still steadily leaked out of her. 

They lazily kissed over her head--Osamu whispering soft words of encouragement into Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Feels so good Tsumu. Wanna feel you come.” The golden kitten whined and ground down harder, causing them both to moan. 

Atsumu’s fingers dug into Osamu’s shoulder. The silver kitten brought a hand up to his twin’s hair and tugged hard, causing Atsumu to cry out. 

“Come on my cock Atsumu,” Osamu whispered into the skin of his neck, before biting down into the flesh hard. Atsumu’s body seized up before he shuddered; he let out a long low moan. 

A rush of come flushed out of Yachi’s pussy. The twins shifted their hips, trying to further press into their own living fleshlight. 

Sakusa smiled as they began to purr. He sat down next to their heads, carding his fingers through their hair. 

“Did you enjoy your new toy?” Both of them nodded their heads. 

“Thank you for buying her for us Daddy.”

“Of course sweetie. When you boys are done it's time to go home.” The twins finished pumping Yachi full of their come, and stood up off the couch on shaky legs. 

Sakusa couldn’t help but chuckle softly as they sleepily swayed while he wiped them down and cleaned them off. He pressed a gentle kiss to their cheeks as he clipped their leashes to their collars. 

It looked like they would be going to bed early tonight. 

Just as Sakusa slipped on his suit jacket, Yachi’s eyes blinked open. Wearily she sat up looking at the empty chaise with a dazed expression. 

“We are heading home for the evening Yachi. You did well for your first day on the job.” She looked up at Sakusa, and then down at her worn body. 

Tears dripped down her face once again. When she gazed back up at Sakusa, her face was pinched with shame and mortification. 

“Have a good evening. I expect the same work ethic tomorrow.” Sakusa led the kittens out of his office, flicking the lights off, and shutting the door behind him. 

If he heard sobs echoing from his office, he didn’t care. The twins cuddled into his side as they rode the elevator down to his car. 

They were happy, and that’s all that mattered to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more Kitten and Puppy content in the future!
> 
> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
